


Black Forest

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, did we just have a threesome?, that's bad for the paintwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks Phil's gonna be mad if he touches Lola. He's not mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Forest

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a sexual lube called Gun Oil but I can't speak for regular gun oil's suitability for lubrication. It's probably a bad idea. BUT THIS IS FANFICTION!
> 
> Requested on tumblr by [stratocumulusperlucidus](http://stratocumulusperlucidus.tumblr.com/). This was meant to just be a tiny little thing but then it sprawled. I hope you like it :D
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha.

Clint knows that Lola is... she's not Phil's _baby_ , cause the way he looks at her is... no. Lola is Phil's _girlfriend_. And that's fine, really, it is, cause Clint might be a mess in a lot of ways but even if the car has the auto equivalent of a huge rack and a nice ass, it can't suck Phil's dick.

Anyway, whatever she is, she's special, and Clint can respect that. He's more careful around her than he is most things, so when he goes into the garage to fetch some gun oil for the sniper rifle he sometimes cheats on his bow with (what? sometimes he likes to branch out), he's really not meaning to drop the bottle and spill the stuff all over her hood. 

 

He panics, cause shit, he thinks for a second that he's dented the bodywork, but it's not dented and not scratched (thank god), so he grabs a rag and starts trying to mop the stuff up, but the rag is even dirtier than the oil so now there are great big black streaks all over the place too, and his hands are covered in it and _crap_... Phil's gonna see and he's gonna _know_. There's nothing else around to wipe up with so Clint, ever the practical problem solver, pulls off his tshirt and starts using that to carefully, carefully wipe up what he can, folding and working the grime inwards til it's mostly just an oily sheen that'll take a wash and some turtle wax to buff away. But still, no harm done and hopefully he can get it all squared away by the time Phil gets home...

 

He doesn't hear Phil come into the house and only knows he's there when he coughs from the garage doorway, and by the time he's turned around, Phil's on him, pushing Clint backwards over the hood. For a second Clint thinks it's some sort of preamble to a fight, which wow, Phil, it's just a car, but then Phil's lips are on his and he's poking him in the leg, and Clint laughs with nervous relief. "S'sat a gun or are you just happy to see me?" 

 

His hands are greasy and dirty, so he can't very well help Phil get his buttons undone. He just stays where he is with Phil crawling up over the car and over him, biting at his lips and grunting. 

"What are you doing?" Phil finally asks, sliding his fingers over a streak of black that's somehow found its way onto Clint's chest. "Were you.... what were you doing to Lola?" 

 

Clint shakes his head and tries to speak, explain that it's not what it looks like, even though he's not sure _what_ it looks like, but he can't cause Phil's kissing him again and this surely has to be bad for the paint work? 

 

"You were... With your shirt off. And... What were you doing? Were you doing stuff to the engine?" 

"No! Phil no fucking way, I wouldn't! I promise, I swear." Phil actually looks disappointed, which is weird. "I was..." he thinks maybe he's catching on but still can't tell. "I was cleaning it. Her."

There's a quaver of apprehension in Clint's voice and Phil looks at him hard before his lips curve into a smile and he shifts off him to shrug his jacket and shirt off properly. "Get on your knees," he instructs, and Clint starts to slide onto the floor but Phil stops him and gets him on his belly on the hood of the car instead, til he's sort of splayed across it like roadkill. 

 

Phil lingers behind him, rubbing a hand over Clint's back and his ass, down one of his thighs, and Clint expects a slap or something, forty lashes for touching Lola, but there's movement behind him and he turns his head to see Phil's standing there with his own dick in his hand, jerking off and just looking at him. 

 

"Are you... are you mad?" Clint asks, cause he's still not sure, doesn't know if Phil's just crazy turned on or crazy angry.

Phil shakes his head wordlessly and keeps working his cock, trousers sort of crumpled around his thighs. "No. Can I fuck you?" 

 

"Um. Sure."

"I wanna fuck you Clint."

"Right here?"

Phil nods again, like he's dazed, like he's losing it.

 

The thing of gun oil is still on the floor, and Phil slicks him up with it. It’s so out of character; he's usually so - heh - anal about this kinda thing. Clint just goes with it cause Phil's out of his mind and it's kind of amazing to watch. "You're really gonna fuck me right on the hood of your car?" Clint asks, and Phil says, "Shut up," so Clint does just that.

 

He's hard by the time Phil puts his cock in him, and Phil spits into his hand and gets it under them both for something softer for Clint to rub off against. It's fast and hard and pretty great, Phil holding onto Clint by the shoulders and then around his neck, and he feels owned and dominated and like he's being rewarded and punished at the same time. It's not long at all before Phil hauls him up with that arm braced around his shoulders; he's always been stronger than he looks, and he's holding onto Clint at the same time as fucking him and jerking him off, telling Clint to come, come on her, and there's nothing Clint can do but follow his order, cloudy white dripping onto the cherry red of Phil's beautiful girl before he's pushed down into it and Phil empties himself inside him.

 

They lay there breathless til Phil pulls out gingerly, and Clint picks his ruined tshirt off the floor for him to clean up with. Phil sweetly wipes Clint off first, and he's red in the face from more than just the sex. Clint tips his chin with one finger and kisses him softly. "Hi," he says, and Phil looks like he's the one who's gonna get told off. "Did we just have a threesome?" 

 

Phil laughs, a bright, sharp rush of air. "...Maybe?" He looks at Clint like he has the answer, but all Clint can do is grin and shrug. 

 

They both look down at the mess they've made of the hood of the car, and Clint grimaces. "I really am sorry." 

Phil shakes his head. "I'm not."

 


End file.
